Bleed For Me
by Hybrid Daemon
Summary: (Contestfic for Dark Girl and Hiei's Girl) Chrno knows Rosette will shed her blood from him even though he doesn't want it, but will he shed his blood for her and will she accept? ONE-SHOT...maybe...


Hybrid Daemon: Heeyyyyyyyy, my first contest fic, all right! WHOO-WHOO-WHOO-WHOO:looks around and clears throat and stands up straight: Enough of that, just to let Hiei's girl or Genkai no Miko that it's just a one-shot fic since I barely read this up yesterday... hee.

Summary: (Challenge for Dark Girl andHiei's Girl) Chrno knows Rosette will shed her blood from him even though he doesn't want it, but will he shed his blood for her and will she accept? ONE-SHOT...maybe...

Disclaimer: Hybrid Daemon doesn't own Chrno Crusade. So please don't try and sue... :opens wallet and lets out a moth: Heh.

WARNINGS: Violence and blood.

* * *

_**BLEED FOR ME**_

Chrno laid awake on his bed staring at the ceiling as car lights glided over it like a ghost with no purpose. He blink then blink again as a light floated there on the ceiling which was very unusual unless it was light from somebody's flashlight, but which was impossible since the room he was staying in with Rosette was at least 6 stories up; higher then most of the buildings around here.

Red eyes narrow and covers flung back as Chrno ran to the windows expecting to see Pursuers there, but saw a black city and dancing small balls of lights. He blink and watch one float by and hover in front of his face.

"UH?"

Chrno flinch as it enters him through the chest, spreading some warm soft shocking feeling then pop out through his back. Grinning, the devil turn to see the little ball of light zip out through the window to join its friends. He stood back and watch.

Tonight was the night of Soul's that had linger around here for unfinished business to return to the Spirit World.

Chrno smile then turn to look at Rosette, seeing her sound asleep and slowly walked over and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. One day, she too will be gone. She'll depart from this world and return to Heaven where her family and everyone await her. Her and Joshua.

Slowly, he bent over her to see her mouth slightly open and grin to see the drool in the corner of her mouth and rolled his eyes. She couldn't even look decent in her sleep. Chuckling lightly, Chrno gently wipe the drool and kissed her forehead before sitting back up.

Chrno knew the longer she wore that watch and the longer she keeps activating it, she'll soon be gone like everyone else he knew. He'll be here still stranded on Earth with no Rosette to bug the crap out of him, to yell at him, to give him noogies when she was frustrated.

He stroke her soft blonde hair as he listen to the rhythm of her slow beating heartbeat, beating behind her ribcage. He closed his eyes to listen to it. It was like a lullaby to him. The slow, warm beating of her heart. He could practically hear her blood rushing through her veins, giving her life. Her Soul was something he couldn't hear. Something that couldn't be reach, but somehow his watch did, slowly eating at it. Red eyes slowly open, as there were tears in the corner of his eyes.

He always wish and pray there was some other way to get his powers then to have someone's Soul being shredded little by little so he can gain them.

Chrno bent and nuzzle at the place where he bit her to draw some of her blood to seal the contract. She had bled from him and Joshua so many times. So much that he wouldn't be able to repay her for all the blood she had given up. She'll keep on bleeding for him, Joshua, Azmaria, Stella and the Magdalene Order.

_Why you do it though, Rosette. Why do you bleed for us? Especially for me? Why do you even care about me, Rosette? Why? What makes me different from the other devils, demons and other apparition out there? You blood is so precious; it shouldn't be bled for anyone but you. _Chrno thought, his vision beginning to look watery and blurry due to the tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes.

Slowly and hesitantly, Chrno cradle Rosette's body to him, wrapping the blankets around them. He was glad that she was a heavy sleeper. He stroke her bangs, her cheeks and her lower lip. Biting his own lower lip, slowly Chrno bent and nuzzle her mouth with his.

* * *

**_FLASH!_**

Chrno stood there on a rocky cliff of Pandaemonium, the soft warm wind of his home, rustling his hair. He watch the new and old Devils fly by as the Hive was in the middle of a deep crater. As he stood there, he mull over Aion's plan to become free of Pandaemonium, but why? She was a good Mother to all of them, because they were all her children.

"Whatcha thinking about?" A chipper voice asked, snapping Chrno out of his thoughts. He look to see one of the newly born Devil.

"Nothing the you need to be privy to, Aiden." He said. The black hair young devil with black stitch-like markings over her body and face huffed and crossed her arms as her red eyes glared at Chrno.

"Sure, leave the little devil out just because she was born nine days ago." Aiden growl and sighed heavily, but plop herself on the cliff instead of leaving. She watch her kind fly by. Suddenly two began to engage in a fight, probably over some piece of meat one was carrying.

The two watch the other two devils claw at each other, blood squirting out from deep wounds. Their roars and cries echo throughout the sky, drawing nearby Devil's to watch. Chrno and Aiden heard them cheer and howl as one Devil with long spiky purple hair had took a chunk of the other Devil's arm, blood gushing out. Their tail blades slice at each other clawed at each other more blood flowing. Red, warm, salty tasting blood being wasted as it splash on the ground below.

"You know, Mama seems tense about something." She said watching the fight still go on.

Chrno blink and look down at Aiden, his tail blade flicking slightly. "What makes you say that?" He asked. Aiden shrug, wrapping her arms around her knees. The spiky hair Devil had the other by neck and his tail blade came swiftly and slice the neck deep enough where he was able to rip it off with his hand. The Devil's there roared and cheered.

Aiden snorted.

"The way she's been acting. It's like she sense something is about to happen because no eggs have popped up and she's keeping a real close eyes on the eggs that are there." A shiver went down her back, not because of the wind or they fight they've just seen. "I don't know what it is, but if it can spook Mama then maybe it's something we all should be worried about."

Chrno blink and let a small smile play on his lips and pat the young girl's head. "Don't worry about it. If she thinks it's bad, she'll alert the eldest then us." Aiden just sighed. The Devils there watching the fight began to fly off as the victor took the dead Devil's body and the piece of meat and flew off.

"I know, but I love her with all my heart even though I'm sure we all do. She gave us birth and tends to each and every one of us even when she was still laying eggs. It makes her seem so fragile and vulnerable and I just want to protect her. I want to be able t share my blood when she needs it."

"Your... blood?" Asked Chrno.

Aiden nodded. "Yeah, my blood. It's a very precious thing. It may not seem like it but it is. It gives us life, just like our Souls does, but we can't share that." She shook her head. "No we can't, but we can with blood. We can share it to save somebody else's life. To use it to protect that person just for us."

Chrno looked at her, wondering how a newly born already speak like one of the oldest of their kind. She was the wisest of the youngest that he knew of and was proud that she was.

He sat down next to her, his wings wrapping around her as he move her onto his lap. She blink and look up into his gold eyes with her red ones. "So, we should share our blood with ones we love?"

Aiden smile and nodded. "Yes, with tones we love, because they'll bleed for us whether we want them too or not."

* * *

Chrno parted their lips.

Rosette hasn't even stirred, but did respond to the kiss. It made his heart jump, but knew she only respond because it probably interpreted in her dreams.

Chrno smile and stroke her bangs once more. She seems so soft and fragile in his arms. The memory with Aiden replayed in his mind over and over. He didn't know what happen of the young devil; probably dead with the others and was sadden about it too. She was a very bright young one. His eyes travel down to her neck where he made the mark to seal the contract and lightly stroke a thumb over it.

_Bleed for the ones we love, because they'll bleed for us whether we want them too or not._

Red, warm blood began to flow from the wound in his arms. Red eyes watch it began to drip from it side and raise it to his mouth and let his tongue flick at it. Chrno look down at Rosette and gently lift her upper body up to have it lean against his shoulder. She hadn't even stirred, but cuddle closer. The devil couldn't help but smile.

Chrno lift his arm to Rosette's lips and let the blood slowly pour in her mouth little by little. He watched her drink it, but not even waking. _If I can't save your Soul, Rosette then I can at least try and save you by bleeding for you like you did for me._

The devil lick the blood in the corner of her mouth away and let his healing abilities heal up the wound as he held the blond girl close to him, nuzzling her head.

_Sleep tight Rosette and sweet dreams._ Chrno fell asleep while holding Rosette as the little orb of Souls dance outside of the dark city in the night.


End file.
